Ascertainment and collection of pedigrees for linkage and association studies is proceeding. 1. Bipolar illness (Dr. Gershon) -- CNG pedigree series (22 families; currently genotyping 396 individuals), NIMH Genetics Initiative pedigree series at this site: 30 families completed, of which 8 were completed in the last year. 2. Schizophrenia (Dr. Gejman) -- CNG pedigree series has 73 families for genotyping, with 321 individuals being genotyped. 39 families were collected since 1994, of which 18 were completed in the last year. 3. Panic disorder (Dr. Gershon) 32 families, 159 individuals. 4. Same-sex sexual orientation in males (Dr. Gershon): 59 gay sib pairs, of which 8 were completed in the past year. 5. Neuroleptic malignant syndrome(Dr. Gejman). Not a pedigree collection; 14 cases collected for mutational analysis of receptor and signal transduction genes. 6. Cytogenetic study of Bipolar patients: 11 cases cultured this year. Genetic findings with these families are described in the reports of related projects, by Dr. P. Gejman in schizophrenia (project Z01 MH 02746) and by Dr. S. D. Detera-Wadleigh in bipolar manic-depressive illness (project Z01 MH 02237).